Resinous monovinyl aromatic-conjugated diane block copolymers exhibit desirable properties such as clarity and the ability to toughen other plastics when used in blends.
However, there is a continuing need for resin blends which can be extruded into sheets or films or injection molded into articles having good impact strength, melt strength, flexural modulus, and economic feasibility. It is desirable that these properties be obtained without compromising clarity.